Thinking Thoughts
by Slashbaby
Summary: This is just a very short story about how Peter got his scar and sort of him thinking about his life. There is a small hint of Peter/Claude at the end, but if you don't like that it's easy to over look. Give it a try!


A/N: This is just a short little idea about where Peter got his scar in the future of season one

A/N: This is just a short little idea about where Peter got his scar in the future of season one. It was never really explained. It just always struck me as odd I mean, he can heal himself so…why does he have a scar? A one shot! A hint of slash at the end, but easily ignored if you don't like it.

Love me, Hate me

"The sudden disappointment of a hope leaves a scar which the ultimate fulfillment of that hope never entirely removes."

"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."

- Brooks

It was late, around midnight, Nikki had gone to bed hours ago, but Peter couldn't sleep…or rather wouldn't. When he slept it was too hard to control his thoughts. He loved Nikki sure, but he couldn't help wonder the question that haunts all men where ever, who ever they might be; 'What if…?' What if he…I mean Sylar had never blown up half of New York killing Millions of people including Nikki's son and husband? What if Ando was still alive? Would Hiro be so hell bent of changing the past? What if he had enough courage to just do himself in? Anything had to be better than living with this guilt every day and every night! His brother, the one person in the world who he trusted and loved unconditionally wanted nothing to do with him, the woman he professed to love knew next to nothing about him, and his best friends…well, one of them was killing himself right before his eyes trying to fix the mistake he didn't know about and the other had sold out and was helping his brother find a 'cure' for their powers as if they were some kind of disease! The only good thing to come out of all this was Nikki and Peter felt as if he had cheated in even getting her. He had to wonder; if she knew the truth would she even speak to him let alone love him? He thought back to the day he received the scar that marred his otherwise uninjured body. It was funny really, he had fought in a war, he had died countless times, sometimes consecutively, but none of those things had left a mark. No, what left this ugly line was a friend. A friend whom he had hurt, one Hiro Naukamora. He remembered the day clearly though it had been almost ten years ago. It was not the first time Hiro had come to him for help fixing the past, but it was the first time Peter had said no to him. Hiro had been shouting at him, calling him cold and heartless. Finely Peter had snapped and said "Hiro, your not the only one who lost people they loved, your just the only one stupid enough to think they can do something about it." That's when Hiro attacked him with his sword. Sure Peter could have healed it, but unlike Clair he didn't have to and Hiro's last words to him made him think…he decided to keep the scar to remind him of it. Hiro had said, "Peter, You traveled all the way from New York to Texas to 'save the cheerleader, save the world.' Of everyone you were the one I most expected to care. I wont bother you again." And he hadn't. Hiro never knew this, but Peter more than anyone in the world maybe even Hiro himself hoped there was a way to change the future. Peter just couldn't afford to hope anymore. It hurt too much. Every time Hiro came back to him with another failed attempt or disproved theory another little piece of Peter's heart broke. So he kept the scar to remind himself of all the little things like friends, love, hope any kind of emotion at all. Things he would never allow himself to feel again. Hearing Nikki rustle around in their bed room, Peter flipped on the T.V. and settled into the couch to watch "The Invisible Man" staring Claude Rains and think about someone special, he had murdered that night many years ago.

Review if you want to. It is after all, the meaning of life…kinda. Thanks for giving it a try Ashley


End file.
